Amaterasu
by KuroxTsuki
Summary: English translation: Shining over Heaven- A hot-headed Espada, an ex-Shinigami, a hollow world. The adventures start there, but where will it end? GrimmjowxOC GrimmxOC GrimmjowOC GrimmOC. Grimmjow OC story. Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

Hello! It's me, KuroxTsuki! So lately, I've been thinking about this. I started getting really obsessed with Bleach, and _especially_ with an Espada known as Grimmjow… Sad. I know. Sad. Obsession towards an anime character. Nonetheless, I read a few fanfictions about this lovely pyromaniac. Here are the ones (so far) that has inspired me:

Break and Bind by anime-randomzrXIV

New Moon by Panthera-33

The Panther in the Palm of the Queen by xAlivexButxDyingx

So…. Inspired by their pure awesomeness, I decided to try to write a Grimmjow OC story myself. I hope you read and enjoy and review! Actually, scratch that. I don't _hope_, I'm actually _begging_ you to read and review…you don't necessarily have to enjoy it.

.

.

Chapter one: Enter, Arashi Minamoto!

.

.

When people hear the word Shinigami, they imagine a demon sprouting up from the darkest, deepest realms of hell. Or, that's what I believe humans thought. They believe that we kill and eat souls like some blood thirsty beast. According to them, we take their lives, day after day. We are the reason that they're dropping dead like flies. We are the very essence of death.

I think that stereotype better suited the hollows that kidnapped me.

.

.

.

.

A mangy gag covered my lips and an even more disgusting one on my eyes. I would be considered lucky if I didn't die from an unrecognizable skin disease. I couldn't feel my own face. I bet all the nerves were dead and rotting. I bet my face was purple and bruised. After I took off the rags preventing me from seeing and speaking, I would have to avoid a mirror for a few weeks.

My ankles and wrists were oozing out blood generously. I had a feeling the floor owned more of my blood then I did at the moment. The chains prevented me from standing, so I sat on the floor in a sad little lump, blood draining from my body.

I wanted to trash around and cry until I die. But I didn't. I merely sat in a corner, desperately holding in my pee. I had no idea how long I was going to be here, and I had no intention of sitting in my blood _and_ urine.

"Ah, my test subject," A male voice mocked my sad, lumpy presence. If it weren't for the chains restraining me, I would have launched out at the voice and destroyed him.

"Mmmf," I sounded like an idiot. Even in my own ears. I didn't even want to know how I sounded to anyone else.

"I guess you didn't turn out into what I expected. As a matter of fact, your body accepted the change so much, that it didn't work," He seemed to be deep in thought. "I guess you need an explanation. You were turned into a hollow. Actually, you were very close to a Vasto Lorde." If the clothe weren't on my eyes, I was sure my eyes would have widened so much, my eyeballs would have rolled out. "Then, I turned you into an Arrancar. I have to admit, it didn't really work out at much as I expected." I would smirk if my face could still move. "You were so attached to your Shinigami self that you accepted the drug very easily. That proved to be a problem. You are more Shinigami than Hollow now." His voice sounded disappointed, but I couldn't help but laugh distortedly under my gag. First good news in a while.

The man walked over to me and tore off my gags violently. I would have cried in joy. Only, I wasn't sure whether my tear glands still worked or not.

Putting that aside, I surveyed the man before me. All I had to say was—he was a freak. His hair was bubblegum pink, with amber eyes, and nerdy glasses. To complete his insane look, he had a turtle neck and a hakama, similar to a Shinigami's, but white. All I wanted to do was laugh. Instead, I gave him an ice cold glare with my ice blue eyes. I was like an ice queen.

"Szayel Aporro Grantz," He pushed up his glasses just to prove that he was a geek. "You can thank me later." His smirked.

"I don't think you _need_ thanks," I growled. I honestly didn't think that gagging someone, turning them into a hollow, then turning them into an Arrancar ended up in gratitude. It just didn't work out like that.

"Your loss," He just smiled and walked out the door. I was now alone and dirty, mangled with blood—like an abused puppy.

"Hey! Pick up your mess!" I hissed, squirming on the floor. I really needed to pee. "Get these chains off of me!" I wanted to rip his pink hair out, put it in some cotton candy, and feed it to him. "How the hell could you just leave me here?" I looked pathetic, screaming in rage.

The man walked over, with an annoying smirk plastered on his face. He simply bent down to a sad lump (me), and unlocked the chains. It made me feel inferior.

"Aizen-sama wants to see the experiment," It irritated me that some slave girl could call mean experiment. I tried to stand up, but ended up buckling down. Embarrassing. "Please follow me, experiment-sama." I raised my eyebrows at the unfortunate girl. She would have to deal with my death threats. I prayed for her that Aizen wasn't that far away, for the girl's sakes. "Please follow me," She repeated politely.

"Fine," I picked myself up, dusted myself off, and followed the poor, brown haired girl. "Screw all of this."

"E-excuse me?" I probably looked like an insane witch, since the girl was looking at me with frightened eyes.

"Nothing." I snapped, and walked past her, my auburn hair whipping in her face.

"Please, let me lead the way." She looked like she was about to cry. To be honest, I felt bad for her.

"Okay," I took a deep breath, reminding myself that it wasn't her fault that I was in this hell hole.

"Please be careful in Hueco Mundo," She stared warily at my arms, like they were purple or something. I looked at my arms, suddenly feeling self conscience.

My arms looked different. There was a bone tattoo traveling down the lengths of my arms, wrapping around my bloody wrists like a bracelet. I awkwardly tried to look at my back and noticed that the tattoo continued. It looked like wings. Made of bone. To tell the truth, it was kind of badass.

"I-is there something wrong?" I gaped, just realizing that I was wearing a degrading halter-top. My whole back was showing and I felt like I was wearing nothing. Thank goodness I was wearing the usual hakama.

"Yeah, there is," I sighed, deciding to calm myself down a little. I tried to smile a little, but it probably looked twisted. "Don't worry about it."

"Oof," The brown-haired girl bumped into a man. A tall, blue-haired, blue-eyed man.

"What the fuck? Watch where you're fuckin' going, damned numero." I was taken aback by his foul language. I always thought that hollows were wallowing in misery. "And what the hell are you looking at, stupid Shinigami?" His smirk was irritating me.

"Not at you, damned Arrancar," I glared, my lips turning up to a sadistic grin. No one talked to me like that.

"You bitch," He snarled, his hand launching out to choke me. I used sonido, and easily escaped his attack. He growled with an animalistic aura. "I'm gonna kill you!" He launched at me, with his sword in tow. I side stepped to the left, only to hear a devastating scream. The timid girl was stabbed through the stomach. The blood, gushing out of the relatively small hole in generous amounts, would have been enough to make anyone queasy. "Served her right," The blue hair psycho smirked, sharply pulling back his sword.

"G-Grimmjow-sama," The girl, now bathing on the floor in her own blood, stuttered, with a look of fear in her eyes. I could feel my anger boiling. _How could he do this to an innocent girl and not feel anything?_ Sure, I wanted to hurt her less than an hour ago, but I had reasons.

"Don't look at me like that, bitch." Grimmjow's electric blue eyes bore into my icy ones. I bit back a useless and meaningless insult. Instead, I simply walked over the dead girl's body, progressing in the directions she was leading me towards.

Frankly, I had no idea where I was going.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you!" He snapped. Grabbing my shoulder, he sharply turned me around.

"Actually, I believe you were screaming to yourself," I watched him get angrier as I kept a calm façade. "Now, I have better things to do."

"Why you fuckin'…" The blue haired man growled as I swiveled around. Immediately, he lunched for me, his sword sticking out. I dodged to the left, making him falter. Bet you he thought he had me there. I turned around with a menacing look on my face.

"What's your goddamn problem?" Weak. But that was all I could say at the moment. He was problematic.

"Right now, you." His features were wild. His electrifying blue hair was messy and out of place. His cerulean eyes flashed with anger, challenging me to make a move. His lips were turned up in a blood thirsty snarl. I kept my face emotionless. Just to make sure the hall didn't explode from too much emotion.

"Great. Nice to know. Goodbye." I gave him an apathetic look and twirled around. For about the thousandth time today. I was pretty sure this upset him, since Grimmjow lunched at me. Again. Instead of dodging, I blocked his fatal attack with my own katana.

"Oh, so you wanna fight now, huh?" I swore his smirk got bigger.

"Fine, let's fight, dumbass!" I growled, pushing his sword off. I jumped backwards, escaping his seriously bad attacks.

"Finally, bitch!" In a flash, he was gone.

A sharp pain. A blade through my shoulder. That was all I could feel. I sucked my breath in as the blue haired psychopath twisted the blade. It was as if the world had stopped. There was nothing there except for pain. All I could sense was the throbbing in my right shoulder. It hurt so much it was numb.

"Heh, you fuckin' whore. Don't know who you're dealing with." With sudden actions, Grimmjow pulled the sword out. I gasped, falling to the ground.

I was never one to deal with pain.

I slowly stood up to face him, face writhing in anger.

"Now I'm going to kill you slowly and painfully," That stupid smirk again. Weirdly, I'd rather see this smirk than Aizen's smirk any day.

"As if you could," I turned my lips up in a demonic grin. My shoulder no longer hurt. It was just numb now. I adjusted my katana into my left hand, and faced the freaking pyromaniac with confidence. "The real fight starts now."

"I don't know about you, whore, but I think the fight's gonna end real soon." He chuckled softly. It truly wasn't a bad sound.

"Yeah, with me as the victor," I scoffed. I had faith in myself. I launched myself at the man. Within the blink of an eye, I disappeared out of his sight and appeared behind him. As he turned around, I used sonido, and moved behind him once again. He turned. I moved. Turned. Moved. Turned. Moved. There was no end to this game.

As he turned, Grimmjow stuck his sword behind him from under his arms, barely hitting me. Smart. But this was exactly what I wanted. I hit his sword with enough strength to hit the side of his body. Though not much, a considerable amount of blood came oozing out of his wound.

"Fuckin' bitch! I will fuckin' KILL YOU!" He lunged at me, full of fury. I don't think he even know who he was fighting anymore. Or _why_ he was fighting.

"I see you two have acquainted with each other, I see," The all-mighty god of the underworld smirked upon us fighting. Now _that_ was a frightening smirk.

"I have nothing to do with this whore," Grimmjow grumbled. At least he didn't drop the f-bomb on his master. That would have been pitiful.

"I hardly think acquainted is the right word," I hissed, more at the psychopath than at the tyrant. Hell, I was stuck with mentally unstable people. I hardly think I wanted to be acquainted with anyone here.

"I came to check on why it took Arashi-san so long to come to the meeting room," Aizen smiled, his brown eyes bearing into my own. I blinked stupidly. "Have you delayed her, Grimmjow?" His fake smile was still plastered on his face.

"As if," The hot-headed idiot scoffed. Really. I thought he would treat Aizen with more respect. I didn't blame him—even _I_ wouldn't have treated Aizen with respect. Sorry. He was just despicable.

"Now, Arashi-san. Please, follow me into the meeting room and we shall discuss why you are here." He gestured to a grand door, not far away from where I was idiotically gaping. "Shall we?"

I shrugged and followed him. I had no choice. All I knew was….

This couldn't possibly end well.

.

.

.

Please review! You guys have no idea how much a heart-felt review helps me…okay, maybe you might. But seriously. One time, I checked my reviews at 3 a.m., and after reading them, I felt so good that I decided to write a new chapter. Maybe I have mental issues, or maybe I just really really love reviews…and you, the reader, of course!

So..here are some questions you can answer (if you're too lazy to think of what to write)

Is Arashi a good OC?

What are her good points?

Bad?

Do you think this is too typical, and I need to spice it up a little?

Is Grimmjow OOC?

Is he cussing too much?

If you have any plot ideas, you can PM me or just write it in the review… honestly, I'm just writing this from the top of my head. D;


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I'm so sorry that I took so long to update. I really am. Thank you guys for staying with me. I love you. Seriously. I do. You guys inspire me with your carefully thought out reviews and your advice. No lies. You guys are the reason why I even have a fanfiction account.

Special thanks to: Selena Estella, xbloody-mangax, Grimmybrol6. You guys are freakin' awesome

That put aside, please, do enjoy this chapter :)

.

.

.

Chapter 2: The Clashing of Swords

.

.

.

.

.

I glared at the pristine door—a large white door (no surprise there) with simple black designs framing the enlarged beauty. A beauty that hid the evil behind it. No doubt, Aizen would be behind the door. Traitor.

He left Soul Society for a reason I could not fathom. He betrayed all the Shinigami depending on him so he can play with his toys. He left so he could pretend to be king. I could imagine him smirking menacingly behind these closed doors.

"You gonna just stare, or are you gonna go in?" Grimmjow scoffed, "Woman." I shot him a dirty glare, partially ignoring his crude stress on "woman". The blue haired man grumbled a curse. With one hand, he pushed open the magnificent door. With the other, he roughly pushed me in. I had the urge to blast his filthy hands off. Instead, I stumbled into the dark room like a fluster idiot. Gaping like a fish, I stared at the people in front of me.

They were having a _freaking_ tea party.

The chocolate haired tyrant sat at the tip of the metallic table, comfortably higher than everyone on his magnificent throne. He was smirking at my feeble attempt to look professional. He didn't say anything. He didn't have to. To the right of him sat Gin. He held a goofy grin on his face, making me wonder why he was even _with_ Aizen. He seemed like a decent Shinigami. To the right of Aizen sat a dark skinned man, Tosen.

"Why don't we all introduce ourselves to our new _sister_," Satan himself spoke. I grimaced, having no intentions to become a "sister" of such creatures. It sickened me.

"How are ya' doin'?" Gin smiled with his eyes closed, giving a quick wave. "I'm sure ya already know me." I nodded solemnly.

"I'm Tosen. Nice to see you again, Minamoto." If anything, he looked irked that I was brought here. I scoffed, and ignored him.

"Now, here are my lovely Espada," Aizen spread his arms out, showing off his shiny, polished tools.

"I'm Coyote Stark, Primero. Nice to meet you." A brown haired man yawned, rubbing the bone chocker on his neck. He nonchalantly opened one eye, to see if I was still here.

"Pleasure's mine," I deadpanned.

"Baraggan Luisenbarn, Segunda," An old, brown-skinned man croaked. His ancient eyes stared at me with an arrogant air. I matched his gaze, wanting him to fry under my eyes.

"Tia Harribel, Tres" Her emerald eyes shone with seriousness. Despite that, I felt relieved, having another girl in this hell hole.

"Ulquiorra Cifer, Cuatro," His bored tone matched his depressing looks. With a skull on his head, ebony hair, and green tears down his cheeks, he was the epitome of depression. I nodded warily, hoping that his rainy world didn't rub off on me.

"Nnoitra Gilga, Quinto," A large-toothed, talking spoon grinned at me, though his eyes betrayed his anger.

"You already know me, ass-wipe," The eccentric blue-haired man propped his jaw on his hand, just to sneered at me. Looking at the other Espada, I realized that he was the better looking of the lot.

"I wish I didn't," I smirked sadistically. If I hit a nerve, he sure wasn't showing it. If anything, his grin got larger.

"Zommari Rureax, Septima," A large, dark man said. His hollow remnants were in the form of a Mohawk, at which I raised my eyebrows at.

"Szayel Aporro Grantz, Octava. You might recognize me," A man with shoulder length pink hair and amber eyes smirked at me. Yeah, that was the freak I first saw after my rebirth.

"Unfortunately," I grumbled, hoping that he didn't have a hostile nature. To my surprise, he just chuckled.

I stared at the next Espada, which, in truth, seemed more like a robot than anything. Its head was metallic, with what seemed like three rings on the bottom of it. "Aaroniero Arruruerie, Noveno," It spoke. I nodded subtly, still in awe of the fact that Aizen could stand to create such odd creatures.

"Yammy Llargo, Diez, or Cero. You're pick," The last man spoke gruffly, with a cocky smirk placed upon his large features. Frankly, I didn't know what he was talking about. I didn't _want_ to.

"Now, Minamoto. What do you think of my brothers and sisters?" _Bullshit_. They were either his tools or his lap dogs.

"They're… interesting," I tried in my best abilities to tell the truth. That was the best way I could describe them without insulting them.

"How would you like to join our ranks?" This, I found funny. He already turned me into a hollow. He already turned me into an Arrancar. There was no need to ask this pitifully disguised question. It was more or less a threat.

"I'd _love_ to," In an attempt to hide my obvious sarcasm, I sighed melodramatically. It didn't work as well as it had in my mind, since the most powerful beings in this hollowed world glared at me.

"Very well," Aizen kept his sick expression plastered on his face. "You are all dismissed. Grimmjow. Minamoto. You will stay." The Espada obediently left their tea party as if they were leaving a funeral. Grimmjow, looking frustrated, trudged up to the tyrant's throne.

"Yes, Aizen-sama?" There was no way to disguise the aggravation in his voice.

"Now, Grimmjow. Don't be angered. I'm merely doing you a favor," Aizen's reiatsu suddenly shot up. It was directed towards the Sexta Espada, making him buckle down just by mere power. I gasped slightly, completely thrown off by how controlling Aizen could be. If I had to choose being killed by Hitler or Aizen, I would be sure to choose the former in a heartbeat.

"S-sorry, Aizen-sama." Grimmjow was on all fours, looking pathetically defeated.

"Good. Now, why are you here?"

"To serve you." I dug my nails into my palm, for some reason, feeling as if I've been punched in the guts.

"You will take Minamoto under your care. If she does anything wrong, the responsibility will be placed upon you." Grimmjow gave me a glare. It wasn't even my fault.

Hell, if I had a saying in any of this, I would be at home, in Seireitei. I would wake up on my soft, comfortable bed. I would think that all of this was just an extremely bazaar dream. I would hear a knock on my door, and my mom would pop in, even though she should be at her own house.

My mom was a pretty woman—in an elegant way. Her brown hair was tied up in a constant knot. It was the only hair style she knew. Her ice blue eyes made her kind, surprisingly.

"Both of you are dismissed," As I walked out of the twisted tea party room, I braced myself for some extremely colorful language from Grimmjow. Instead, I hear nothing. Just his stony footsteps.

"Grimmjow," I stared at him oddly. Even though I've only known him for a few hours, "silent" was not a word that would describe him.

"Shut up and follow me," He snapped at me, his eyes flashing. He quickened his pace. As if that made a difference in anything. "Aizen, that shit-face."

Ugh. Grimmjow said these things so casually; it was a wonder he wasn't even dead yet.

I had no idea how he navigated through this maze, since every hallway looked the same—white. It was all so white, it started to look black. It was going to slowly drive me insane. I could just feel it.

Ignoring the pestering feeling in my heart that I was being trapped in a box, we eventually got to our destination. It was (white) door with the number six engraved on it. From the looks of it, it looked like it got a bit of a beaten. The chipped paint showed wood under it. That made me question Aizen's sense of design. Why did he choose to paint this all _white_? I braced myself for even more white as Grimmjow kicked open the door.

I almost had a heart attack when I saw the room. There was a king sized bed in the middle of the room, lifted with a platform under it. Oh, that was smart. So if the sleeper were to fall of it, they would just have to fall a little harder. The fact that astonished me was that there was actually color in here. I was beginning to wonder if all I could see was black and white.

The centerpiece of the room—the bed—was a mesmerizing shade of blue. It matched the sky that I haven't seen in so long. To one corner of the room stood a wooden desk, home of dust stacked about an inch thick. It didn't surprise me. I never took Grimmjow as the type to study. In the other corner of the room stood a shelf filled with books. I'm sure that dust bunnies were happy breeding there. The floor was pretty disgusting. Though not filled with dirt, there were dirty plates and boxers randomly sprayed around.

"There's the bathroom." He jabbed his fingers to a black door. "And that's where you'll sleep," He roughly pointed to a corner in the room with a small sleeping bag. So this was where I would have to sleep. It was degrading and entirely rude of Aizen. To kidnap a Shinigami, turn it into a test subject, and make it sleep in a mess—that was low.

"You need to clean your room." I warily looked at the floor, wondering if a monster would just jump out and eat me alive. Quite possible in Hueco Mundo.

"That's why you're here, dumbass. Get to work now," He grinned sadistically and walked out of the door. I stood there, trying to perceive what he just said. Was it a joke?

As soon his reiatsu was gone, I gingerly walked over to the door and walked out, making sure to close the door behind me. I wanted to save the rest of Hueco Mundo from dust bunnies.

"Looks like Grimmy's little pet is out," A spoon talked to me, acting so confident that it made me want to puke.

"Who's the pet here?" I put my hand on my katana, ready to pull it out if necessary. Nnoitra noticed it and slyly shook his head.

"You think a weak woman like you could beat me?" He erupted into a maniacal laugh. "Dumb bitch." A monster inside of me was bubbling, wanting to come out. It wanted to shred this disgusting vermin to a tasteful shred of nothingness.

"I may be weaker, but at least I'm not a stupid disposable tool," I was just like any other killer out here. Find a weak spot. Attack it. And it seemed as if I attacked it real well. Nnoitra's face suddenly turned from a confident smirk to something like that perpetual frown that Ulquiorra donned.

"You're going to die," As soon as he did that, he used Sonido, appearing directly behind me. He forgot—he didn't hide his reiatsu. I immediately sensed it, and turned around, blocking it successfully with my katana. He only grinned. Aggravated, I used Sonido to appear on his side. I slashed him with my sword. Hard.

Nothing. That was what happened. No blood, no cry of defeat. Nothing.

"Damn, are you stupid or what?" If there was one thing I wanted right now, it was to wipe that smirk clean off the spoon's face. "I have the strongest Hierro in all of Hueco Mundo. Hell, probably the whole world." He combusted into a series of maniacal laughter. "Goodbye, whore. See you never." I didn't see his kick. A sharp pain in my head. I fell onto the floor, into a sad lump of Hollow. All I could feel was the throbbing in my head. My vision faded to black. I expected his sword to cut me into pieces.

But all I could hear were the clashing of swords.

.

.

.

In case you guys are wondering about the part where the "monster" was bubbling inside of her… She has no inner demon—just saying. I was referring to anger as a monster, and how it felt like she was about to explode.

Please inspire me by writing me beautiful reviews that not only praise me, but point out the faults.

Or, you can just say 'good job'.

And how would you get your story in a community?


	3. Chapter 3

I actually had no idea what to write for this chapter. I had no plan, so I free-handed it—more than usual, actually. It's really boring, but I was testing out a different style of writing. Present tense. It seems more fit for stories that have action in it, yes? What do you guys think?

.

.

.

.

Chapter 3: Unlucky

.

.

.

.

I wake up to the sound of whispers and insane giggling. The reiatsu is weak, so I assume that it's just a bunch of Numeros. My heart urges me to get up, but my body says otherwise. The pain is dull and eating away my energy. Plain and simple; it hurts.

"Looks like she's finally awake," Even though my eyes are shut, I can _hear_ her sneering maliciously. I twitch pathetically, trying to get up. "Look at yourself. You look like a retard." God, I want to punch her guts out.

"Menoly, she looks angry," A tamer voice says cautiously. Damn right I'm angry.

My eyes flutter open to reveal some hideous bimbos from the depths of Hades—a sneering girl with ebony hair and magenta eyes, and a blonde girl with green eyes.

"Damn. I was hoping you were dead," Menoly smirks cynically, looking more than a little psychotic. She looks like she could kill a thousand newborns by clawing out their eyes. Gross.

I urge my muscles to get up. After willing myself to get off the floor, the bright-eyed psychopath knocks me down with little effort.

"Die! You little whore! Die!" She cackles insanely, her eyes widening even more. If the devil were to ever get a bride, this is how she would look. My heart clenches as anger rises from deep within me.

"You're so annoying," My voice sounds like a frog's but I get my message across. The insanity before me twitch in annoyance, her features suddenly turning sour.

"Screw off!" She lunges at me, her fist balled up in a punch. I step out of her way, making sure she hit some air. Flustered that she didn't hit me, she growls, aiming a kick straight at my head. I push out my katana and land a hit on her shoulders. Immediately, blood begins to spray out.

I grimace. I'm used to bleeding people, but the thought that we can carry so much liquid inside of us still shocks me.

"B-bitch," She huffs, holding her shoulder. "Loly! Blast her with your cero!" The other Numero mutters, "Gladly," And raises her hand up to fry me to a crisp.

"Menoly. Loly." The third Espada stands in the doorway, her green eyes narrowing to a frightening glare. "Leave." The frightened girls nod, scurrying out the door. Menoly leaves a trail of blood. Harribel stares at me, calculating my every move. I don't know whether I should be flattered or scared.

"Harribel," I nod, as if saying that I was acknowledging her existence.

"Minamoto," She nods in a similar fashion. She doesn't talk much, which is fine with the both of us. "Those were Numeros." Her eyes flash over to the door and trails over the road of blood.

"Yeah."

"Aizen-sama told me to watch over you," She deadpans. "It seemed as if Grimmjow was incompetent."

"You can say that." I feel myself calming down around the presence of Tres Espada. I follow her as she walks out of the room. I brace myself to be hit with a splash of white, which is what this whole place is made of. Almost as if a baby threw up milk onto the deserted world.

She walks silently down the hall, making sharp turns here and there.

The pure whiteness of Las Noches is ironic, in a way. It is as if Aizen was trying to hide his dark god complex by camouflaging with a pure, pristine color.

"We're here," Harribel points to a door marked with the number 3. It seems as if the Espadas' rooms are placed in the same manner as their seating at the tea party.

"Lovely," I deadpan. Truthfully, it's rather hard talking to Harribel. Her stoic personality makes it impossible to have a decent conversation. That put aside, she seems to be a good companion.

The blonde Espada opens the door to her room. The structure of it is very much like Grimmjow's, but I feel like I am in a whole new world. The bed is a soft yellow, adorned with green pillows. Are the Espada really that narcissistic to design their rooms on behalf of their looks?

"It's Aizen-sama's design," Harribel comments as if she read my thoughts.

"Oh. He's freaking crazy," There. I said it. So shoot me. Only a madman would run away from one of the most respectable positions on the Gotei 13 and come to Hueco Mundo, with his two faithful servants, and play king.

"Maybe we all are," Tres sighs, sitting on the bed. "Glad to know there's another female out here." Her eyes smile. Or smirk. It's just hard for me to imagine Harribel smiling.

"It must be hard for you, being one of the only girls in this place," I chuckle. Maybe we would become friends, even.

"Not really. I have my fraccion. They're outside the door at this moment," Her eyes dart to the door, and on cue, three women strut inside.

"Who's this?" A girl with a horn on her head snaps impatiently. I don't need any snarky attitude from a unicorn.

"Arashi Minamoto," I hiss, making sure she gets the point. She cocks her eyebrow and lets out a small laugh. It confuses me, this whole thing. How could she snap at me one moment and laugh the next?

"I'm Apacci," She smirks.

"Mila Rose," A tall, dark skinned Numero smiles lightly- out of politeness or sincerity, I don't know.

"Hey," I stand uncomfortably as the three stare analytically at my odd tattoos.

"What are those?" An olive haired girl points to my arms. I shrug. It's half of the truth. I don't know what they were, but they seem like some sort of Hollow remnant. I'm not planning on blurting that out any time though.

"That's my fraccion," Harribel sits back on her bed, her eyes surveying my every move. I feel kind of like a prey.

"Is she a new Espada?" Mila Rose smirks.

"No, she's obviously a Numero," Apacci sneers at me, "She looks too weak to be an Espada." I feel my blood boil, but I let it go. A minute or two pass with a few awkward stares—all of them directed at me.

"I think I'll be going now," I start towards the door, just wanting to get out of this place. They all nod, probably not even caring. That was fine with me, too. Less people to worry about.

"Ah, there you are," A proud scientist smiles sadistically upon his specimen—me. The thought makes me want to puke. "Why don't you come with me? I have a few tests I need to conduct on his." His smile gets bigger with the exciting thoughts of science.

"No thank you," I briskly walk around him. If I had learned anything in this white-washed palace, it was to never provoke an Espada. They're not beings you want to deal with, ever in your life.

"It will be beneficial to you," Szayel appears in front of me, causing me to stumble. I wish that he would just disappear.

"At this point in time, I doubt anything would be beneficial for me," My ice-cold answer makes me proud. I'm glad that I could answer this idiot without snapping furiously.

"Don't make me force you," His smile suddenly disappears, and I know it's time to run. I dash into the nearest door that I could find—door number six. It was probably a stupid thing to do, but I can't go back on my actions now.

"God, you are one idiotic specimen," Szayel walks in with a murderous look. It crosses my mind that I might actually die in Hueco Mundo. After deciding that it was better to be a live experiment than a dead Arrancar, I make my mind.

"I'll go with you." I can't believe myself. I am a pathetic coward.

"Good," His smirk gets bigger and bigger, and I wonder why his face hasn't ripped yet. He gives me one glance to confirm the fact that I would actually go with him, and turns out the door. His mistake.

I use sonido, with my best effort, to get to the window. I look at the opening. The ground isn't too far from here. I take a deep breath. I jump.

I hear the air rushing in my ears and feel nothing for a second, only to be followed by a painful impact with the floor. Although it's sand, the distance made it feel rock hard. I didn't want to get up from the ground.

"What the hell are you doing here?" A blue haired masochist looks at me with his lips turned down in an annoyed expression. It's obvious that he did not see that I was sprawled on the floor, possibly in a life-threatening situation.

"What's it to you?" I snap. I quickly fumble around, trying to get up—or at least look presentable.

"Nothing, woman," He gruffly looks away into the distance like it's some melodramatic movie. "Now move, you're scaring away the goddamn prey." He roughly kicks me and I cry out in pain. Maybe my mental well-being was perfectly fine, but I'm certain that I was physically impaired by now.

"You kicked me," I ferociously scramble to my feet. Grimmjow looks at me like I'm kidding.

"I know," A small smirk begins to play on his lips and I just wanted to kill him. But all I do is send hateful glares over to his direction. "Now move, whore." He hand reaches out to push me aside, but I just step out of his way. Grimmjow smirks, thinking that he won this. He didn't.

Although I feel myself getting hungrier and hungrier, I ignore it. With a final glance at the retreating blue-haired figure in the distance, I trudge back into the walls of Las Noches.

.

.

.

.

I was actually pretty devastated. Really. I had one measly review for the last chapter. And it was from my sister. Thank you, little sis. Besides that, I had no reviews at all….

So, my depressing note aside; as I said before, I'm currently trying to write in present tense. It's a change of scenery…to look at my own writing and see it in present tense.

Do you think this is better? Or was it better before?

Please DO review.

More reviews = faster updates!


	4. Chapter 4

Man, I haven't updated in millenniums. Sorry

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 4: Reject

.

.

.

"You're training begins in three minutes." I hear someone monotonously talking to me, but I assume it's just a dream and continue sleeping. "Wake up, trash," Someone kicks me, and my eyes immediately flutter open in response to the pain. I hate sleeping on the floor.

"Leave me alone," I bury my head back into the pillow with remnants of a happy dream lingering in my mind.

"Fine. Suit yourself," The man walks out of the room and I sigh in relieve. "Two minutes." He sticks his head back in, his expression unchanging.

"I don't really care, Ulquiorra," Maybe it was the lack of sleep, but my judgment is terrible.

"Neither do I. You do not deserve any care," This time, Ulquiorra leaves for real.

Nonetheless, I rise from my little mat on the floor and walk over to the meager bathroom. All the Espada have fancy rooms with pleasurable features, while mine is drab. It is almost the size of a supply closet, with enough space for me to sleep without being crushed. There is a bathroom connected to the room, but it is worse than a public restroom. Cakes of mud and tar cover the walls in a messy collage. It makes the pristine whiteness of this whole building seem gorgeous.

I turn on the sink. As expected, the water flows out drop by drop. This thing was broken beyond repair. I groan and take a toothbrush,—at least _that_ was clean—putting a dot of toothpaste on. I scrub my teeth until they are threatening to fall off and spit the minty paste out into the filthy sink.

"Woman!" I don't have to even guess who that is. If it is a rude comment that displayed constant anger and PMS, it is definitely Grimmjow.

"What?" I hiss. Sleeping on a grimy mat did not improve my mood.

"Get the hell out of the bathroom, goddamn it." I hear him sigh in frustration and felt oddly accomplished. "We need to train."

"We?" I stand there, looking at the door like an idiot.

"Are you fuckin' deaf? Yes. _We._" He enunciates the word like I'm an idiot. I fume in silence. "Are you there?" I stay quiet, to see what he would do.

There is a loud bang. And the door is on the floor. The dust that rises from the collision makes the bathroom look even worse.

Grimmjow looks at me with his eyes shining in pride. As if he's proud of destroying a door. His eyes survey the environment and his face writhes in disgust.

"You dumbass." He scoffs cockily. I take a deep breath and count to ten.

"Please. Excuse me. I'll be leaving now." I force myself to stay calm as I try to walk around him. He blocks the way.

"You're gonna train." The wicked smirk on his face makes me think that he has a terrible idea.

"What if I object?" I look for ways to get out of this filthy hellhole, but find that the door—which Grimmjow conveniently blocked—is my only way out.

"Damn you. You're making this fuckin' harder than it should be," With a swift movement, he extends his hand in an attempt to grab me. And probably drag me to Aizen.

I find an opening.

I sprint as fast as I can out the door and will my feet to move quicker. I don't stop until I end up in front of a towering wall. There's nowhere else to go.

"Aizen's gonna be real mad to find ya here," Gin smiles at me with his closed eyes. He either looks like a fox or a snake.

"I didn't _ask_ to be here," I look at the wall just to avoid his sneering gaze.

"Ya know, you should be goin' to the practice. Ya might need it," He scolds me like I'm a naughty child that stole food from the cabinet. "Besides, if ya do, I'm sure you can protect yourself from all that bad Arrancar around here." This catches my attention. What he said was completely true, even if I don't want to admit it out loud.

"F-fine," It hurts me to think that he had a point there. "Where do I go?" I sigh in defeat, making me wonder why I didn't want to go to the practice anyways.

"I'll take ya there, neh, Arashi-chan?" He asks me friendlily and I nod my head. I follow him through the vast corridors until we reach a white door that looked exactly like the others. I grudgingly walk in.

"What the hell?" I stare at Grimmjow's lone figure sitting on a rock. The training room was gigantic. It is miles and miles of different terrain spread out far past what my eyes can see. The trees, rocks, and sky look so realistic that I forgot I was in Las Noches for a split second.

"Finally," The eccentric man scoffs, making his way towards me. I give him a quizzical look as he tosses me a wooden katana. I notice that he's holding an identical one.

"Glad to know I won't get cut to pieces today." I act like I don't care, but in truth, I'm dying of relief. Grimmjow sneers sadistically at me, making me regret thinking that this would be easy.

"Stupid Aizen said I have to train ya little snot nose." I keep a calm façade. Though truthfully, I'm boiling.

"Won't be long till _I'm_ training _you_," Grimmjow's sneer got wider.

"You're one stupid girl," He lunges at me, his wooden katana going straight for the kill. I dodge to the left. He swings his sword rashly.

I don't know how long this lasted—this swing-and-dodge thing—but I feel energy slowly slipping out of me. Grimmjow seems tired too, but that stupid grin is still plastered on his face. I swear to myself that I will wipe it off.

"Tired, woman?" It's a taunt, so I ignore it. My lack of response irks him quite a bit. I'm pleased. He swings incredulously, the katana coming at me in a series of wild attacks. I don't know how I do it, but I manage to dodge it successfully.

"Grimmjow," I groan. My energy level is close to zero and I feel like passing out any second now.

"Fuckin' weak bitch," He grins. I know he is trying so hard to aggravate me. And it's working. "Gonna attack, or what?" I give in to my emotions and swing him with fast, furious swings. The blue-haired man is unfazed.

"Why don't we fight now?" I growl.

"We already are, idiot," He scoffs as if he were stating a simple fact to a moron.

"With our Zanpakutos." I know I'm probably asking for a death wish, but I can't help it.

"Your funeral," Grimmjow shrugs like he doesn't give a care in the world and grabs his Zanpakuto from the floor. I spot mine near a rock, and run to get it.

Grimmjow's reiatsu shoots up, and I know I'm screwed. He appears in front of me, looking rather different. His hair nearly his height, and he's wearing some kind of jumpsuit. His Hollow remnant is gone. In place, are a pair of fuzzy ears.

I laugh like I'm drugged.

"What the hell?" I chuckle. Grimmjow looks annoyed.

"Shut the fuck up and release your Ressurecion," He snaps at me, clearly defending all that is left of his pride. It isn't like his Ressurecion was in any ways odd—it just gave me a chance to mock him.

"Right. So the little kitty can scratch me," I scoff and know that I'm one hair away from death. I feel miniscule amounts of panic, but I pay no heed. I can hear my Zanpakuto calling to me, with its sweet, deadly voice. "Fly! Amaterasu!" My reiatsu shoots up, and I can't help but grin. Ressurecion was easier than trying to release Bankai.

Amaterasu envelops me in the warmth of its black flames, nurturing my power to its full potential. My Arrancar uniform burns, a new skin appearing from its ashes. Bones wrap around my arms, my chest, my legs, covering all that was needed to be covered. Skeletal wings protrude from my back, the space between each bone drenched in ebony flames. It is clear now that the tattoos are my Hollow remains.

"_Now_ we can fight," The panther sneers at me, and I glare daggers at him.

"G-Grimmjow Sama, " A petite Numero bows politely at the door, fazed by the reiatsu around her. Grimmjow's sneer transforms into a look of distain.

"What the hell do you want?" He snaps at the girl, nearly scaring the life (or death, in this case) out of her. I almost feel bad.

"A-Aizen Sama told me to tell you that he needs to s-see you," She stares at the floor, tears threatening to come out of her eyes. I couldn't decide whether I hated her of pitied her for her weakness. "Arashi Sama." She flashes me a happy, beaming smile and I cannot bring myself to hate her any further. Instead, I channel my energy into admiring her sense of joy in a place that I believed had none.

"Fine. Now get lost," The panther snaps. Immediately, the girl's eyes darken with fear, and I almost feel like killing Grimmjow. The Numero scrambles away, lost in a world of fear.

Gosh, I really feel bad for her.

I turn to Grimmjow and grimace, "What was that for?" He looks at me like I've never seen daylight.

"Whatever," He huffs and leaves the room, making me stand all alone with nothing but reiatsu. Out of pure curiosity, I follow him. I don't know how I did it, but I follow my instincts, twisting and turning in the labyrinth, and find myself in front of a grand white door. I place my ears as quietly as I can on the door. And listen.

"I know you want to kill this Shinigami boy, but you must control yourself," I can almost hear Aizen's smirk.

"What are you implying?" Grimmjow's tone was angry, but at least contained a drop of respect.

"You want to go fight him."

The Sexta Espada scoffs, "Yeah!"

"But you must wait." I jerk back, feeling the pounding reiatsu of the tyrant. Grimmjow is quiet, for once. I really _do_ feel bad for him, but I wasn't planning on telling him that any time soon.

The door slams onto me and I fall backwards like a deranged puppet.

"What the?" He spares me a single glance and stomps away in fury.

For some reason, I feel deeply rejected.

.

.

.

.

Yay for update~ PLEASE PLEASE inspire me by your reviews :)

I'm tired now


End file.
